1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjustable top frame for a golf bag, especially to a top frame that is mounted on a golf bag and separately holding heads of golf clubs at different levels to facilitate access to the golf clubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Golf clubs such as wood clubs, iron clubs and putters are generally longer than conventional golf bags so a head of the golf club protrudes out of the golf bag to facilitate removal. Generally, competition rules dictate that a maximum of fourteen clubs may be carried and used and selected from wood clubs, iron clubs and putter. However, shafts of different kinds of golf clubs have different lengths. A conventional golf bag stands about 86 to 89 cm to be suitable for shorter golf clubs (ex: putters) and has a conventional top frame holding the shafts of the golf clubs. Thus, the heads of other longer golf clubs (ex: wood clubs or iron clubs) are exposed beyond the top frame or shorter golf clubs are suspended from the top frame. Therefore, when carrying or moving the golf bag, the heads and shafts of the golf clubs may collide and damage each other. In particular, since the iron clubs are not covered with covers, the other golf clubs may be damaged by the iron clubs.
To prevent collision between the golf clubs, another conventional golf bags heighten their top frames by lengthening the golf bag or the top frame or by allowing the golf bag to be extensible. However, with the lengthening of the golf bag or the top frame, the volume and the manufacturing cost of the conventional golf bag are increased. Consequently, the conventional golf bag is expensive, heavy and inconvenient for carrying.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a height adjustable top frame for a golf bag to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.